Mind Diamond
by Tina Talia Taosa Tinara
Summary: She was trapped then freed died then married then lived happily ever after


21st Century

Watchtower 4:00 A.M.

Black Canary and Mind Diamond are having a duel in the gym.

"Easy Diamond, Remember your training" Canary scolds

"I know," said an out of breath Mind Diamond "Act never react"

A crystal sphere surrounds Diamond; surprised as an electrical current ran down the sides of the ball transporting her back threw time.

"Mind Diamond" Canary yells

The sphere went forward in time to the 31st century. When she arrived she felt the presence of another quickly she counteracted by snuffling the other mind reader's mind. Mind Diamond walked out slowly releasing her hold ever so slightly on the other telepath.

"Why did you kidnapped me"

The intruder whose name was Saturn Girl

"We needed your help in our fight against the Fatal 5"

"So you mean me no harm"

"No, now please let's stop talking telepathically the rest of the group is looking a little worried"

They quit talking and raised their individual shields. Then the new recruit introduced herself

"Hi my names Mind Diamond"

First Battle

"Lighting Lad we need to advance whiles their focused on your attack. Saturn Girl and I might be able to fry the Eye of Ecron"

"Go we'll handle this"

Lighting Lad toke the legion frontal assault. MD's and Satan Girl combined telepathic powers. They found the eye within minutes and poured their power onto it, but the eye found a weakness so it shot a beam at Saturn Girl. MD felt the thought before the action, but she did not have enough time to stop it. Therefore, she did the only thing she could do to save her friend. She gave up her life for her friend.

"Mind Diamond" screamed Saturn Girl as she saw MD fall. Lighting Lad caught Mind Diamond.

"You will pay for that" a enraged Brainiac 5 yelled and without even considering his friends warnings. Shot straight like a barrel toward the Empress and along the way destroys her Eye of Ecron.

Infirmary

"How is she?" Brainiac asks Saturn Girl

"She's barely holding on, we're doing everything we can to help her"

BEEP, BEEP

"No, Mind Diamond stays with me, please"

Even with all their advanced technology it was too late MD disappeared leaving her crown, comlink, and ring.

"Brani she's gone"

Later Brani sits in his room holding what remained of MD when she left. He hears a faint trickle of a song that he had heard Mind Diamond sing before the battle with the Fatal 5.

I am here

Find me there

Look for me

Where I last sang my words

Find me there

You will find me there

Brani finds out the reason to the song. And heads toward the exact location inscribed in the song. It takes him to the place of his partner's demise.

What happens next Brani would not be able to describe to anyone else even if they asked a thousand times. He never had the right words to describe it.

Mind Diamond's Tiara shone like starlight slightly burning Brainiac's hand. The light shone brighter and grew bigger until it toke the shape of a girl then light slowly diminished and unwrapped the hidden treasure beneath its satin exterior. There stood Mind Diamond even more beautiful than she was before.

"Mind Diamond, but how"

"It was the last step in a higher level of transformation for me"

"Let's get back to the ship everyone will be very surprised."

Command Bridge

"Lighting Lad I found him, he is on his way back, but something just really strange that another legionnaire's is with him. However, that leaguers ring was recently turned off because we assumed he/she was dead" Triplicate Girl confided to Lighting Lad. The bay doors opened and the two missing legionnaire's flew in. One of them lifted the hood that covered his or hers face. Everyone 'Gasp' they all thought Mind Diamond had perished protecting Saturn Girl.

"Mind Diamond, I thought you died" Lighting Lad said

"I did, but because it was the last stage of my transformation" Everyone rejoiced in knowing that one of their own was so-called back from the grave.

Watchtower 4:15

Zoom

As the time bubble returned to 21st century. Canary angrily yelled, "Where's Mind Diamond?"

"I am Mind Diamond, now Mind Dancer," the hooded figure answered taking off her hood "I am getting married here. After I do I will return to the future and only return when you need me most I will return." and with that she returned to the future.

Wedding at the Watchtower

"She's gorgeous," said Lighting Lad

"Yes she is" agreed Brainiac 5. Mind Diamond was just walking into the holographic church door. Lighting Lad as best man, Black Canary and Saturn Girl as Maid's of Honor. Vows were exchanged and the first kiss was made.

"Sorry for the interruption, but a fire has started in Metropolis" interjected Manhunter.

"Got it" answered Brainiac 5, Mind Diamond, Black Canary, Lighting Lad, and Saturn Girl. They all headed out. When they zeta to Metropolis Saturn Girl, Mind Diamond, and Black Canary rescued survivors from burning buildings. Lighting Lad and Brainiac 5 went to block the fire from reaching the rest of town. In one of the burning buildings, MD was trying to get one last person out before the building collapsed. Which it did trapping them both MD let her mind wander until a mental scream rang from her head seeking out her husband?

Brainiac was just meeting up with the others when her scream reached him. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. When he awoke the others were kneeling over him.

"Mind Diamond's in trouble, Saturn Girl find her" Saturn Girl found MD within seconds.

"She's very weak and growing weaker a building collapsed on her while she was getting the finally person out of it when the supports gave way"

"No" Brani screamed even as he flew toward Mind Diamond. Arriving at the collapsed building, he started removing huge pieces of rubble away from the crash site. When the others arrived, Saturn Girl searched for signs of MD. When she did, they focused their search on that general location.

"Please be okay, please be okay" Brainiac continually repeated as he continued to lift away the pieces of rubble. After about an hour, they broke through the finally layer above MD Brainiac removed her from the debris.

"Mind Diamond" Brainiac cried seeing that MD's wedding dress was torn and she had a few cuts and bruises.

Infirmary

"She's going to be fine Brani, she just needed some much needed rest. All in all she will be a fine bride when she wakes up from her beauty rest." Brainiac's eyes start to open wider as he realized just what Saturn Girl was saying.

"Oh that's right we married not the best way to start our honeymoon, but we're superheroes it kinda not expected for us to have a lot of time to ourselves" Saturn Girl just pushed Brani out of the waiting room and toward MD's hospital room.

"You probably can hear me when I first saw you. You looked brighter than any white dwarf star. I wanted to ask you out now. Then you sacrificed yourself for Saturn Girl. So, I never got the chance. When you came back, I did not think twice about asking you out. That was 2 yrs ago and we have been steady for that long when I asked you to marry me now that we are husband and wife. I do not want to lose you ever again. Please try never to die ever again."

"I won't"

"Mind Diamond"

"Careful, I've still got burns that are healing. I was thinking we can't keep call each other Mind Diamond and Brainiac 5 you can call me Tina"

"I don't have a real name"

"What about Robert"

"I like it"

"I know, I read your mind"

"Hey, no fair"

Battle

"MD continued attacking we can drive these invaders away from here with their bags packing" Bouncing Boy commanded. MD pushed on the frontal attack and was doing her best to thin out enemy flanks. She was so focused on the battle in the front she did not notice an invader sneaking up behind her, but Brainiac 5 did.

"No, I will not allow you to hurt my wife" putting himself. In front of the attacker's rays, he tried to put up a shield around him, but it was too late the rocket hit it's mark.

"Robert" MD screamed, forgetting about the battle she rushes to prevent Brani from crashing to the ground. "Gotcha" said Tina checking her husband's pulse seeing that he was alive, but injured badly. Anger flowed through her "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT" and with each word spoken; she grew more powerful than ever. Her eyes were burning bright white with the last word she let her power fly hitting ever invader on the battlefield. "If any can hear me I have Brani, but after that blast of power I don't think I can get him to the infirmary."

"Don't worry help is on his way since the invaders are long gone" responded Lighting Lad.

Infirmary

Lighting Lad entered the waiting room seeing Mind Diamond sitting down crying. He goes over and consoles her. "He's asking for you" Joy filled MD heart

"He's alright then"

"Yes he's fine all he needs is a good night's rest to allow his wounds to heal"

That is all she needed to hear. Faster than two blinks of the human eye she was by her husband's bedside. He was still asleep, but when she touch him he woke up

"I guess I shoulda meant that promise for both of us" After that moment the two lovebirds lived happily ever after.


End file.
